The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for storing, cleaning, drying, and hunting with diaphragm game callers.
Game callers are devices used by hunters to allure their prey by mimicking attractive calls of the species. Generally, each one is tuned to attract only one specific type of animal. A well-known type of game caller utilizes one or more diaphragms and is called a diaphragm caller. A hunter causes the diaphragm caller to emit sounds by placing the caller into his mouth, either against the roof of his mouth or, in so-called “lip calls”, between his lip and teeth, and blowing across the call.
Typically, these diaphragm callers comprise a pair of generally rectangular or horseshoe-shaped frame elements supporting one or more strips of pre-tensioned diaphragm material such as latex, rubber, or the like. The diaphragm is held by the frame along its edges and at the rear, and is free to vibrate and produce sound at its outward end.
Diaphragm callers are relatively small objects that are easily lost if they are not properly stored. They are also extremely fragile and easily broken. Many hunters develop close, even superstitious, ties to their callers and become forlorn if they are lost or broken. Therefore, secure, portable containers that can be used during a hunt as well as between hunts are useful and desirable devices. During a hunt, it is also likely that the hunter will need to carry many diaphragms to accommodate all the types of game the hunter may find. Therefore, there is a need for a portable container to effectively hold multiple diaphragm callers.
Diaphragm callers can also become very dirty over time from the user's saliva and from dirt-ridden landscapes. Therefore, there is also a need for a container that may be used for cleaning the diaphragms as well as store them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,171 shows a container that houses a number of diaphragm game callers in stacked, upright fashion separately from one another in a small plastic container. However, this device does not separate or hold apart any of the diaphragms of the game caller, secure the game caller in a fixed position inside of a sealed watertight container, facilitate rinsing of the entire game caller in a sealed container, or facilitate drying between the separated and held apart diaphragms of the game caller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,067 shows a container that separates two diaphragms with a small clip-like device. However, this device does not separate more than two diaphragms of a game caller, secure the game caller in a fixed position inside a sealed watertight container practical for any storing/traveling situation, facilitate rinsing of the game caller in a sealed watertight container, or facilitate the drying of the game caller in sealed watertight container. It is also easily lost, misplaced, or dropped and is not practical in a hunting situation.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may include one or more novel features that provide advantages over the prior art. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may include a system that is adapted to hold at least one diaphragm game caller. For example, one embodiment of a container may be adapted to separate and hold apart the respective diaphragms of multiple diaphragm game callers. In some exemplary embodiments, the game callers may be rendered easily accessible and instantly capable of optimum tonal performance. In further embodiments, a container may facilitate rinsing and drying of at least one entire game caller.
In one exemplary embodiment, a sturdy, sealable, watertight container that is adapted to house and secure one or more diaphragm callers in a fixed position is provided such that the diaphragm game callers may be in immediate readiness and instant capability of providing optimum tonal performance for the user. Furthermore, it may separate and hold apart the multiple diaphragms of the game callers when in use. Furthermore, such example may be fully functional and practical to use in any hunting, storage, or travel situation or application. The example is adapted to allow diaphragm game callers to be separated in the field at the end of a hunt. Such example may also easily fit into and out of a pocket. Further embodiments may include means to facilitate rinsing of at least one game caller and all its surfaces, including between separated and held apart diaphragms. It may also include means to facilitate the drying of separated opposing surfaces of diaphragms. As a result of one or more of these features, an exemplary embodiment may aid in prolonging the life of a game caller.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.